miss_solar_systemfandomcom-20200215-history
Miss Solar System 2043
39th Miss Solar System is on January 20, 2019 at Manila,Philippines. Cristina Azurin of Crab Nebula pass her Crown to that event Contestants from 50 Heavenly Bodies participated in this year's pageant, surpassing the previous record of 40 contestants in 2042 Format Just like in 2037, the contestants were trimmed down to 20 semifinalists, compared to 15 in 2042.5 Contestants will selected at Head to Head Challenge and The 15 initial semifinalists were selected through a closed-door interview and a preliminary competition held 2 days before the coronation night. The Alphabetical format, is a new edition that—consisting of five semifinalists from letters A-E, five from the G-O, five from P-V and five Head to Head Challenge Winners regardless of the grouping. In the Final Night, The top 20 were to Compete at Evening Gown Portion, after which, the judges narrowed the semifinalists down to the top 10.The top 10 will be partnered and were then tasked to give an statement—a 30-second statement about the chosen Topic. After this segment, judges decided to pick 1 winner per partner to make the top five to compete in the preliminary question and answer portion. Then, judges further cut down to the top two. The top two participated in the final word and final look portions, and the judges chose Miss Solar System 2043 and her runner up For this edition, there was no online voting component for viewers at home. Final Placements * Miss Solar System 2043-Phobos-Shinze Allens * 1st Runner Up-Crab Nebula-Michelle Reynolds Top 5 * Universe-Rachel Ulaye * Earth-Glaiza Odaico * Mercury-Kiara De Montecristo Top 10 * Northern Sky-Sophia Fedelin * Comet-Maricar Guevara Torres * Milky Way-Juliana Ports * Black Hole-Erin Green * Sirius-Naomi Peterson Top 20 * Deimos-Agatha Lea Montemayor * Meteoroid-Joyce Limongi * Meteor-Leah Nolan * Kepler-Theresa Giacomo * Orbit-Angelica Trisko * Venus-Miriam Arevalo * Sun-Margo Itsagaratsil * Proxima Centauri-Wendy Fernandez * Uranus-Diana Martinez * Titan-Angeline Quesada Special Awards Head-to-Head Challenge Winners: * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD Top 10 * Titan-Angeline Quesada * Saturn-Natalia Prado * Sirius-Naomi Peterson * Meteoroid-Joyce Limongi * Mercury-Kiara De Montecristo * Cat's Eye Nebula-Leah Williamson * Northern Sky-Sophia Fedelin * Uranus-Diana Martinez * Costellations-Jessica Tamara Olivares * Univers-Rachel Ulaye Miss Photogenic * Winner-''Crab Nebula-Michelle Reynolds'' Top 10 * Black Hole-Erin Green * Comet-Maricar Guevara Torres * Deimos-Agatha Leah Montemayor * Io-Rebecca Smiths * Kepler-Theresa Giacomo * Mercury-Kiara De Montecristo * Meteorite-Gruda Lindt * Milky Way-Juliana Ports * Orbit-Angelica Trisko Miss Congeniality * Winner-''Sun-Margo Itsagaratsil'' Best in Talent * Winner-''Earth-Glaiza Odaico'' * 1st Runner Up-Phobos-Shinze Allens * 2nd Runner Up-Crab Nebula-Michelle Reynolds Darling of the Press * Winner-''Milky Way-Juliana Ports'' Jag Fashion Queen * Winner-''Earth-Glaiza Odaico'' Best in National Costume * Winner-''Earth-Glaiza Odaico'' Delegates 50 Delegates Confirmed # Andromeda-Pearl San Juan # Asteroid-Maureen Montagne # Axis-Francine McCartney # Betelguese-Alexandra Winters # Black Hole-Erin Green # Callisto-Dellian Matsumoto # Cat's Eye Nebula-Leah Williamson # Ceres-Nariman Mclean # Comet-Maricar Guevara Torres # Constellations-Jessica Tamara Olivares # Crab Nebula-Michelle Reynolds # Deimos-Agatha Lea Montemayor # Earth-Glaiza Odaico # Eris-Fer Elaine Gomez # Eros-Antonette Fritz # Europa-Krystal Gale Glitz # Ganymede-Lyn Edson # Gravity-Nikita Pandak # Io-Rebecca Smiths # Jupiter-Andrea Ortega # Kepler-Theresa Giacomo # Kuiper Belt-Edelyn Hung # Mars-Elisa Green # Mercury-Kiara De Montecristo # Meteor-Leah Nolan # Meteorite-Gruda Lindt # Meteoroid-Joyce Limongi # Milky Way-Juliana Ports # Moon-Samantha Graham # Neptune-Adelina Duevara # Northern Sky-Sophia Fedelin # Oberon-Martha Trujillo # Orbit-Angelica Trisko # Orion-Remedy Neu # Phobos-Shinze Allens # Pluto-Angela Robinsons # Proxima Centauri-Wendy Fernandez # Rigel-Maxine Collins # Saturn-Natalia Prado # Sirius-Naomi Peterson # Southern Sky-Demi Patria Quesada # Star-Angelbert Peters # Sun-Margo Itsagaratsil # Titan-Angeline Quesada # Triton-Miriam Velazco # Universe-Rachel Ulaye # Uranus-Diana Martinez # Uy Scuti-Valeria Ayos # Venus-Miriam Arevalo # Voyager-Carolyn Iban